Rekindle
by StormTorrent
Summary: When Warden-Commander Illuvah leaves Vigil's Keep to play surrogate mother to Alistair's daughter things get complicated. Haunted by dreams of the Dark Ritual and Morrigan's mysterious dissapearance, she decides it's time to go tie up loose ends.


**Dragon Age****: Rekindle**

The First in a Three Book Series

A Dragon Age: Origins Fanfiction

by: (Penname) StormTorrent

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Blue is as Blue<strong>

**-Alistair-**

She stood beside me—she always has and even today she remained.

I dawdled at the door a moment. Here I was about to meet my kingdom, no longer as the most eligible bachelor but a married man and the King of Ferelden. I shouldn't be nervous, I told myself. Of course, that kind of self-talk never does work, does it? No. Not for me. I'd faced much fiercer, more harrowing. This was a different kind of fear. I was shaking in my armor. She drew to a stop with me, seeing my hesitation. With that soft knowing smile she took my hand in hers. How I wish my hands hadn't been sheathed in gauntlets.

She believes in me—she always has and even today she did.

I held her hand and stared back, deep into her green eyes full of light. It was almost blinding, my heart wrenched. It was hard to look back into those honest, beautiful eyes and see so plainly a heart I'd hurt so much. I'd never believed much in myself. I made a terrible leader; but she seemed to think I wasn't. She insisted it was thicker than my blood claim to the throne; that my kind and courageous heart would make me the perfect King. Trusting in her faith in me kept me going long enough to put Ferelden back on its feet. She helped too for these past six months; drawing up plans for rebuilding the broken cities, feeding the hungry people, organizing messy politics…she should really be the one in charge with her organization and know how. Even after all I'd done to her, all I had said, she was there for me when I needed her. So here I am now. Me, myself, and I—an illegitimate son to King Cailan, crowned king of Ferelden, hero of the Blight, and honored Grey Warden. Today I add to the laundry list of titles. I am becoming a husband. Another adventure, Alistair, another quest. Why do I feel wrong? This is the right thing to do. This is the right thing to do…

She loves me—she always has and even today…even today I want to believe she loved.

Our hands released. A sudden sadness struck her face. Then she was moving closer to me, her face almost touching mine, her lips at my ear. Her warm breath prickled my skin. My heart stopped and my mind picked up where my heart had left off; bolting at full tilt into my memories. Never once after the Blight was over did she try to change my mind. Not once did she try to play my feelings as she so easily could have. She respected my decision to part ways; though I know that didn't mean we were without casualty on both sides. I tried so hard to lock up our memories for the good of my kingdom and for the good of us both. It was the noble thing to do and it had to be done. Oh, but no matter how I tried, I could never forget. How could I ever forget Illuvah, my lady love—emma heryn meleth, as she'd taught me the words. I shut my eyes tight, trying to focus, trying to pull myself away from the past, trying to shut out the feeling. Why? Why did she have to do this?

"Dareth shiral, emma vehnan." She whispered. Her lips brushed my ear.

Words. Those beautiful words in her own language. I knew these words. Her elvish phrases always sounded like music in my ears. It brought me back to dewy mornings and bed-rolls, soft kisses and tender touches. Her touch, her touch—the feeling of her skin, the sound of her sigh…a sigh of my own escaped my lips as she pulled away and looked once more at me. I opened my mouth, trying to say something; anything. I was lost in our story. I wanted to summon up something wise and kingly to say, something that didn't drip with romantic nuances. All I found was my tongue floundering stupidly on the sentiments that used to pass between us. It was simply unfair. I know she was giving me one last chance to change my mind—but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I had to remain resolute. I know she did not agree, and she tried to be supportive, but this was right for us and for Ferelden. The taint is a strange and evil entity beyond our control. I couldn't risk anything that could come of it even for the greatest love I'd ever known. Centering myself with a deep breath, I looked at her, and said what seemed the most ambiguous,

"Your heart is your own, Illuvah; I will forever be its guardian as your friend and King." I murmured.

I told the truth, but the truth was cruel. She would not cry. Never once had I seen her cry, and I knew she wouldn't now. This time, it really was goodbye. I would be married, and tomorrow she would leave for Vigils Keep to be the Warden-Commander of my army. I would have my duties and she would have hers. Our time was passed, our time was over. Soon, Illuvah would become another one of my subjects, someone I would correspond with periodically to make sure things were running smoothly. She would be the shining star in my army, but we could never have what we once did. Never again. She only smiled boldly back at me with a strength so staggering I couldn't stand to look anymore. I averted my eyes from her light.

"Go. Meet your wife." She said evenly, placing a hand on my back. With a gentle push, and a flourish, she threw open the door.

The balcony—I stood there, next to my beautiful, blue-blooded, blushing bride. Together we looked out over a roaring crowd; our subjects, our people. Denerim was in full fling, celebrating my union with the elegant, royal, famous survivor Elise Cousland. I took the hand of my wife and brought it deftly to my lips, causing another wave of bedazzled uproar to roll through the crowd.

My life was before me.

My love was behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey everyone, Stormy here! So, this is my second Dragon Age fanfic ever. I'm really excited about writing Rekindle. It's the first in a three part trilogy I'm hoping to finish. The three books will follow the storylines of Origins, Awakening, and Witch Hunt as accurately as possible with artistic interpretation. Illuvah is my Warden, obviously-FemTabris. If you've read Heryn Meleth (my Goldanna oneshot) you'll know her a little bit. One more thing, each one of my chapters is going to be writtent from a different person's point of view. I've been wanting to try out writing a story like that for a while, and I hope it'll be as fun for you all as it is for me to view this tale from all sorts of different characters POVs.

Please read and review, and keep your eyes out for more. Sorry for the short-ish little teaser, just testing the waters I suppose. :) Ma sarenna!

PS

If you're at all curious about elven phrases, check out the Dragon Age Wiki, I used it heavily in my research for Rekindle.


End file.
